Scandal
Plot The Holograms, the Misfits, and Shawn Harrison (the British teen idol that Kimber met in The World Hunger Shindig has asked her to write a song for him to perform) are all in Venice Beach. The Holograms are there to perform a concert at a roller skating club and to appear the next evening on The Harriet Horn Show, a popular rock music TV personality. While the Holograms think they are not much to gossip about, Jetta stumbles onto Kimber's diary and the Misfits give it to Pitt Slurman, the publisher of Cool Trash magazine, the nation's most recognized tabloid. After Kimber and the Holograms recover the diary, Slurman, with help from Pizzazz and Jetta, twist the story, saying Kimber is in love with Shawn and he has no feelings for her. Kimber must be strong and stand up to the scandal to come out of it on top. Songs Featured *"She Makes an Impression" - Jem and the Holograms *"I Love a Scandal" - The Misfits *"Dear Diary" - Jem and the Holograms Trivia *In a flashback, courtesy of Syngery, Emmett Benton is shown in the shadows for the first time while with Kimber. *"She Makes An Impression" was first sang in The Music Awards, Part 1 *Notice as Kimber, who is right handed, is writing in her diary, she writes "Shana can be so stupidly insecure about her talent," but in the note Shana reads aloud, she says she's riduculously insecure. *Notice as Synergy changes the girls at Cool Trash Magazine, Jerrica's Jem-Star earrings change to blue, then change back to red. *Synergy reveals that Emmett Benton told her many things about Kimber. He hoped she'd be strong, she was a born charmer, and from the beginning, she enchanted everyone even butterflies. Kimber was sensitive and suffered when she saw pain, but the knocks and scrapes of childhood didn't stop her. She was creative and she was drawn to music & writing. Kimber was often frustrated, but she kept at it. When Kimber was 11, she had her first big test; she had written a song for the school talent show, but some unruly boys made fun of her as she began her sensitive ballad. Kimber had been proud of her song, but now she was humiliated. Backstage, Emmett gave her a pep talk and she went back out there and the audience loved her. At that moment, Emmett knew that Kimber could survive in the music business and was very proud. What he said according to Kimber was: "be true to yourself, believe in your song, and give the whole audience a chance." Quotes :Jem: Mmm. The smell of the ocean. :Shana: We're free. We've got no worries. :Raya: I have a small one. In one hour, I'll be in the middle of my first interview. How do you act? What do you do? :Kimber: Just be yourself, Raya. You'll see. It'll be easy. ---- :Raya: I just hope I make a good impression. :Kimber: You're one of the Holograms now. :Shana: That's right, girl. You can't miss. ---- :Connie: The Misfits have arrived here and as usual managed to gain everyone attention. Tell us, Pizzazz. What are the Misfits doing here on Venice Beach? Are you working anywhere or are you just cruising for a vacrancy charge? :Jetta: (takes Connie's microphone) Hey, We've got lunch with Mick Jagger, a possible recording session with Michael Jackson, Pizzazz and Sean Harrison have got something going and... :Connie (interupts and takes her microphone back) I see, but you have no work lined up. ---- :Connie: Raya. How does it feel to be the newest member of Jem and the Holograms? :Raya: Oh, it's a dream come true. :Terry: But how will you feel on Friday when you're being barbecued by Harriet Horn, the Queen Barricuda of Rock Gossip? :Kimber: Oh, come on, Terry. Ms. Horn doesn't incinerate everybody. Besides we're pretty boring as gossip material. ---- :Roxy: Why those creeps! They cut out our segment. :Stormer: Now nobody knows we're in Venice. :Pizzazz: Sweet Kimber Benton. Gag me. Ugh, I'd love to get something on her. ---- :Roxy: What's that? :Jetta: Kimber's diary. Here, read what she says about you. :Roxy: Ha. I would't waste my time. :Jetta: "Roxy isn't dumb, but she is so ignorant." :Roxy: Oh yeah. :Jetta: And "Pizzazz is just a rich spoiled brat." ---- :(The Holograms are each opening and reading the letters they've received) :Shana: "Shana can be so ridiculously insecure about her talent. It's a real pain." :Aja: "Aja was so cold today. Sometimes I wonder if she has any feelings at all." :Raya: Who wrote those things? :Jerrica: "Sometimes, I wish Jem were my sister instead of Jerrica." ---- :Kimber (as she walks into "Cool Trash Magazine"): Mr. Pit Thurman? Publisher of Cool Trash Magazine? :Pit: Yeah, so what? :Kimber: I'm Kimber Benton and I want my diary back. :Pit: What are you talking about? :Jerrica: As your business manager, I suggest you let your lawyers speak for you. :Pit: Lawyer? :Aja: Mr. Thurman, are you familar with the penalties for receiving stolen goods? :Pit: Now, wait a minute. What's she doing? :Shana: I'm recording every word you say. ---- :Pizzazz: All alone, Shawn. :Sean: Hello, Pizzazz and good bye. I'm waiting for someone. :Pizzazz: And here I am. Say cheese. (Roxy takes Pizzazz and Jetta's photo as they sit next to Shawn) ---- :Pit: Shawn, just give me a little something. Like you know, Kimber Benton, in my opinion, is a flakey little girl. What do you see in her? :Shawn: I could care less about your opinion. She's a child in spirit, but her work is quite mature. :Pit: And what about a real woman? Like Pizzazz. :Shawn: Pizzazz is a real woman! (scoffs and laughs) Don't make me laugh. :Pit: Well, is Pizzazz going to write a song for you, Shawn? :Shawn: She can if she wants to, but I won't sing it. (climbs over table) I'm leaving. ---- :Kimber: Synergy. Synergy. Change me, Synergy. Change me into someone hard and mean. Someone who can never be hurt. :Synergy: As you wish, Kimber. (her holograms change Kimber, who then checks herself out in the mirror) :Kimber: Outrageous. :Synergy: (appears behind Kimber, hovering on a sofa) Is this another phase you're going through, Kimber? :Kimber: Uh uh. The dumb, little, good girl phase is over. I'm staying tough. :Synergy: (looking at her nails) Your father hoped you'd be strong, but I suppose tough is good enough. ---- :Synergy: Kimber, what did your father say in that pep talk? :Kimber: He said "Be true to yourself. Believe in your song and give the whole audience a chance." ---- :Harriet (to Pizzazz): So tell me more. Why did you take the diary you found to Cool Trash Magazine? :Pizzazz: Because Kimber's such a wimp. She deserved it. :Roxy: Yeah. What a sissy? Writing in a diary. ---- :(After Sean asks Kimber if she's still going to write the song for him) :Pizzazz: What? I'm suppose to write your song. I'm better than she is. :Sean: Don't believe everything you read. Quit dreaming and grow up, Pizzazz. :Pizzazz: Why I ought to... :Harriet: Sit and stiffle yourself. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2